Vampire of the Hidden Leaf
by MR.Self-Insert
Summary: What if instead of two sons the Sage of Six Paths had three and he was a peacekeeper between the two. Now my name is Mark and I am the peacekeeper of Team 7 and this is my story.


A/N This is a self story but my character replaces sakura as part of team 7. I will try not to make my character marry-sue. Also I am going to mostly do the English translation of Jutsus.

Prologue

Our story begins as a group of chunin are making their rounds around the border of Fire Country. As the team was moving south along the coast they noticed a boat with a torn sail.

When the team appeared at the boat they noticed that there were three bodies in the boat. The three bodies were two adults and one small child probably four or five years old. The adults were male and female, probably the boy`s mother and father. The child was in a pair of slacks that were wet and ripped as if he fell and the ocean ripped his pants. The father had missing pants and a torn shirt. While the mother had ripped dress on from the knees down.

Two of the chunins Check the adults while the other two checked the boy. The two checking the parents shook their head to their partners stating that the parents were dead. While the other two check the child when they noticed that the parents were dead they waved their hands up to the first two and picked up the child taking his pulse and his temp(1).

One of the four picked up the child and took off to the base they set up for the night. When they reached the camp the chunin who picked up the child noticed that he had silver and black eyes(2). All but one noticed this, the one who didnt was on the ground panting, like he had just did Gai`s famous work out.

Two members of the squad stayed to protect the little fellow while the other two went to get some wood and food for the night.

About a half hour after the group left the child began to stir. The group watched the child as he tried to stand up. When he stood up he looked at the chunin sitting in front of the child.

When he realized that four grown men were staring at him he began to panic. He started to yell ?" Master, Master. Where are you?" When the chunin heard the boy start to speak, it turned out they couldn`t understand him(3). The three anbu, who werent resting, looked at each other and started to whisper amongst themselves.

"What did he say?" Asked one chunin. "I don`t know but it sounded weird to me." Replied another. The third on was just watching two of his teamates try to figure out what the boy said when, "You ... do ... know ... he ... is ... running ... away!" The fourth teammate stated inbetween breaths.

When the three realized this they took off after the boy in hopes to get him back. When the child took a turn to hide behind a tree thinking he was safe one of the chunin jumped down and confronted the boy. Dragging him back to the camp site for the night.

Time skip

When the sun rose the chunin started to pack up camp, but left the tent with the child in it alone so they could keep a better eye on him this time. When the rest of the cmap was all packed up and decided that two out of the four of them would stand watch over the child.

After about ten minutes with the tents back into the respected scrolls and the child asleep again they took off to the village of the Hidden Leaf. Half way through the journey the child began to wake and move around on the chunin`s back.

While the child was squirming he slipped off of the chunin`s back and began to fall twenty feet before being caught by the group.

When the group made it to the gates of the village the two gate gaurds were sitting there sleeping while on duty. The leader of the group of chunin cleared his throat to wake the gaurds up.

"What may I do for you guys today." The group turned and looke at the gaurds face and saw moustache on their upper lips and a monacle on their eye in sharpy. The chunin couldn`t help but laugh at what the local prankster did to them while they were doozing off on gaurd duty.

"We need to go see the Hokage for this little guy right here," the lead chunin says while pointing to the child that was standing behind them. "We found him in a boat by the ocean. We think his family died of dehygration."

So the gaurds let the group of five through to the tower at the center of the village. It took a good five minutes for the group to make it up to the tower. When they reached the inside the child was waiting at the door with the group of chunin to have a meeting with the Hokage.

When they were allowed in the room the chunin bowed and pushed the child forward to the Hokage. When the group started explaining to the leader, everything sounded like jibberish to the young boy, but to the other five it was an explaination as to why they had a child with them.

The Hokage was about to say something to the child when all of a sudden the group heard, "Jiji!"

A/N: Well this is a re-write of my other story but for the moment I will put the answers for the number in the story,

1) The pulse and temp thing is to check if he is alive if so if he is in critical condition.

2) His eyes have to do with his bloodline

3) If you haven't figured it out yet he is from another continent across the ocean.

This is also a story where Naruto is a hero for holding Kuruma, if some one can guess why I will give them a quick preview later on in the story of what is to come. Also when the exams come around expect a lot of more action then canon. Also I will give another a person a preview if they can guess his bloodline. Have a good day and until next time, Je Ne.


End file.
